A difficult situation
by Dallo11
Summary: Jessie helps her friend through a tough time, she finally meets the love of her life on the internet but in he really who he claims to be?


Picking up my coat and bag I started to walk off into town to meet my friend Lucy. I checked my reflection in every window that I went past. I wanted to make sure i looked my best, especially because Lucy's boyfriend was going to be there and he was bringing a friend,.Finally I came to the restaurant we were supposed to meeting at. Walking past the eyes that were on me I spotted Lucy. When i got closer I noticed that her eyes were red rore and her nose was runny. I suspected she had a cold.

"Where are they?" I asked.

She sniffed before answering"They aren't coming."

"But why? They both sounded so keen about our lunch." I replied.

She burst out into tears in the middle of the restaurant. I grabbed her hand and pulled away to the toilets which had broken bits of glass all over the cubicles. After a tube of loo roll her tears were gone and she finally had the words to speak.

"He cheated on me Jessie with another girl. Her name was something like Chloe well was that what i heard him shout anyway.I walked in my bedroom with my sheet and my bed and on it was him and her both naked!" She babbled.

"Well I'll tell you what your going to do your going to confront him then dump him then find someone new whose got bigger muscles" I said trying to cheer her up.

"Can i sleep at yours tonight i don't wanna sleep in that flat ever again!" she mumbled.

"Of course you can! You sleep with me in my king sized bed and we both can drowned our sorrows in wine and chocolate" I shouted.

She giggled a bit then. We walked out arm in arm laughing and joking and as soon as we were about to leave the restaurant guess who showed up.

* * *

"Lucy!" Harry called ( Harry used to be Lucy's boyfriend).

"Leave me alone I don't want anything to do with you. Your a idiot and a snob and i hate you! You lied and cheated and i will never invite you to my wedding when me and my big muscle man become man and wife!" Screamed Lucy.

Nothing was said after that and me and Lucy went to my house and just drank and ate and drank! After 22 bottles of vodka and wine we were both smashed and I can't remember anything else after that. When we awoke we found ourselves in a field next to the local farm. Someone must have put a blanket on us. After me and Lucy decided to go to my house we stood up and trotted of to my home. Slipping the shiny key into the key hole I slammed the door open and spotted a black cotton jacket spread across the floor. I told Lucy to stay back while i checked it out. Tiptoeing into the kitchen i saw Harry.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I want to speak to Lucy she is my life and I can't let her slip away from me!" He said a little too loudly.

"She doesn't want to speak to you ok get that into your thick skull and how did you get in I'm calling the police" I hastily said.

Dialing 999 I spoke to the person on the other end and in a jiffy they were here. Arresting Harry the police came over to Lucy and I. I told them everything while Lucy stood in my shadow staring at Harry who was saying I love you repeatedly. The police told us that he will spend a month in prison. When they finally left Lucy burst out in tears.

"He loves me Jessie and I think I still love him!" Lucy murmured a little embarrassed.

"No you don't!" I shouted trying to be convincing. "Think of what you saw and how much he hurt and betrayed you and you and your big muscle man will never invite him to your wedding!"

"I guess your right" she replied.

* * *

A month later Lucy was packing her stuff in to boxes.

"I think that's all now Jessie, I think I'm ready to move to Spain" she said excitedly.

"Wait!" I exclaimed while rushing to my bedroom and pulling a bag from the wardrobe "I want you to have this."

Unwrapping the small box Lucy mouth dropped open wide.

"I can't take this Jessie it cost too much!" she gawped.

It was a I pod touch so we could keep contact. I knew that Spain was a long way away and we couldn't keep in touch with Nokia's cause of the crap service. I already had an I pod but that was cracked cause of Luke, it was still good though.

"I work for two super stars and I get paid the same as a head teacher I think I can buy a little I pod." I replied sarcastically

"Ok ok no need to brag" she answered "Oh I am going to miss you Jessie"

"And I am going to miss you too now go before you miss your personal plane."

"Bye and I'll face-time you when i get over there" she said rushing out from the door "Love you"

Finally I figured out that this was the day that Harry got out of prison and I knew the first place he was going to come was here. I panicked. Then I thought that I was better of just telling him she had moved to Spain.

I was settling into bed when there was a knock at my door. I couldn't be bothered to answer it now so i just ignored it plus I was in a nightie. The knock got louder and louder so in the end i gave up and answered it. I had a peek through the key hole to find Harry. I put the lock on and opened it just as far as the lock would stretch.

"ITS 11 0 CLOCK HARRY WHAT DO YOU WANT!" i said maybe a little loudly then I meant to.

"I need to speak to you?" He whispered.

"Me?" I replied a little taken back.

"Yes the thing is Jessie the only reason I was with Lucy was cause I liked you. You are absolutely amazing and I wanted you that's all!"

"But Harry I don't know what you want from me what am I meant to do."

"I want you to be mine. In my arms forever. Your single I'm single we should just get together. Please." He begged.

"NO! Lucy is my best friend and you betrayed her I don't even want to talk to you never mind speak to you or even look at you please the best thing in this situation is for you to go home and never speak to me ever again. Now please go home!"

He dragged his feet and walked away. In away I felt overwhelmed. This was the first time that any boy had ever said they liked me (not including text). Harry was really good looking but I would never considered going out with him that would be wrong and plus Lucy is my best best friend (the only one I have). I put it at the back of my mind and ate ice cream and wine like the night Lucy and Harry broke up. I was really confused and all I wanted to do was talk to Lucy cause I knew she would understand but then again she was really dumb when it came to men. The only thing I had to look forward to was the kiddies I was Baby sitting tomorrow and then i could get back to normal.


End file.
